


Netflix and Chill . . . or Not

by Chere_the_Dancer



Series: Wayhaven Week July 12th-18th 2020 [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chere_the_Dancer/pseuds/Chere_the_Dancer
Summary: Kira invites Mason over to watch a movie and is surprised when he accepts her invitation.  They may have different ideas about what exactly she’s invited him over for.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Wayhaven Week July 12th-18th 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Netflix and Chill . . . or Not

# Feral/Tender

  
“I feel like I’ve been tricked sweetheart.”

  
Kira turned her eyes from the movie to Mason at his growled words and cocked her head in question. Was she surprised that Mason accepted her invitation to come over and watch a movie—yes—but he had seemed happy enough while she got the movie ready and made popcorn.

  
“You said you didn’t care what movie we watched,” she replied a little uncertainly. Mason shook his head, shaggy hair swishing with the motion.

  
“When you asked me if I wanted to ‘come over and watch Netflix or a movie’ I was thinking something a little more active.”

  
Kira felt her face turn a bright red and she moved the popcorn off her lap so that she could drag her legs up onto the couch and bury her head in them. The sounds of Evie meeting Rick for the first time continued to play in the background, but she couldn’t focus on it any more. So much for watching the Mummy being a great idea. After an entire afternoon spent agonizing over what movie to watch and if buttery popcorn would trigger Mason’s oversensitivity, he had been on another page the whole time.

  
“You thought we were going to . . . I invited you to watch a movie with me, not Netflix and chill Mason!”

  
“Hey, come on, what’s wrong with that idea?” Mason’s voice was gravely and Kira felt the sofa dip as he moved the popcorn out of the way to take up the spot next to hers. “You and I can share a seat and we can test how long you’re able to pay attention to the movie while I pay some attention to you.”

  
Kira bit her lip as a rush of excitement ran over her. The idea of sitting in Mason’s lap made her think of the carnival and how he had kissed along her neck, the heat of the moment only increased by the memory of the sharp teeth he’d bared when the sick supernatural had surprised them. She had known he wasn’t going to do anything more than kiss her; he wasn’t the kind of feral vampire portrayed in so many books and movies, but it had just the right edge of danger to it that had made her blood zing. It had been one of the most exciting nights of her life until Falk trapped Mason in his memories. Reluctantly she lifted her head out of her knees and turned to him.

  
“That sounds like the kind of game where I win either way.”

  
“Those are the kind of games I like to play.” He smirked as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her lightly at first, waiting to see if she would protest before he tightened his grip.

  
His flirtatious response reminded Kira of why it was better for them not to do this, no matter how fun it was. His fingers trailed in aimless paths across her bare arms as she gathered her thoughts.

  
“Do you remember Bobby, the guy who the maa-alused put down in my apartment?”

  
“The one Agent Kingston called trash?” Mason confirmed, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, that was pretty memorable.”

  
“I dated him in college,” Kira admitted in a rush. “Kind of left me a little, well, um, wary of hot guys who seem interested in me.”

  
“You think I’m hot?” Mason leaned forwards and Kira leaned back to maintain the distance between them.

  
“I. . . you know. . . that’s not the point Mason.”

  
He took in her blushing face for long enough that Kira could feel it going even deeper red before he leaned back.

  
“So, what happened with your trashy boyfriend?”

  
“It started out ok. Bobby was definitely selfish, but I was young and he was good looking, so I didn’t take too many stands for myself. I spent most of my time being grateful he was paying attention to me. Like I said, I was young and dumb.” Mason’s wandering fingers stopped their lazy motions. “Then one of my professors came to me about the similarities between my essays and another student’s. Turned out Bobby had been stealing from my essays behind my back. I almost got kicked out of uni for it—because for some reason no one believed that it was dear sweet Bobby in the wrong.”

  
“Did you punch him? I feel like he deserved it.”

  
“No Mason, I didn’t punch him. I broke up with him. I was totally broken hearted and embarrassed to be seen around campus. After that I kept myself busy. I haven’t dated, or had _fun_ with anyone since then. I didn’t want to get hurt like that again.”

  
The movie’s soundtrack filled the silence between them until Kira spoke again.

  
“I should have made myself clear from the onset, but I like when you flirt with me Mason.” She paused, chewing on her lip absently. “It’s just against every promise I made to myself when I broke up with Bobby. I promised that I wouldn’t get more attached to a guy then he was attached to me. I know you can do casual relationships, but I can’t. I’ll get attached, and when you move on it will hurt worse than Bobby because you’re actually a good guy.”

  
There was silence for a moment and Kira fully expected Mason to get up and leave. When he began to speak instead her eyes flew to his grey ones. Normally they seemed steely, even cold, but now there was something tender enough in them that she knew he wasn’t just going to take off.

  
“Normally when someone says they’re not interested, or want something more than just sex I move on.” Mason’s voice was matter-of-fact and unabashed. “If they take too long to make a decision, same thing. As Felix won’t stop pointing out though, I haven’t done that with you. The longer we go the more I’m wanting to flirt with you.”

  
“So, what does that mean?”

  
“I’m not promising that I’m going to put a ring on your finger, but I want to see where this goes. I’m not going to get you in my bed and then lose interest. Is that enough?”

  
Kira took a deep breath as she considered. It would risk her heart, exactly what she’d been trying to avoid. Was a potential future with Mason worth that?

  
“I think I want to see where this goes too.”

  
Mason leaned forward and Kira decided it was her turn to take initiative. She darted forward and pressed her lips to his gently. It didn’t stay gentle long as he used the arm he had wrapped around her to draw her closer to him.

  
“Look who’s being bold sweetheart. Ready to share my seat?”

  
“Both of us are stretching our comfort zones,” she whispered, breath hissing out when he leaned forward to bite her lower lip and tug at it. Her heart was racing as she let him draw her closer, bending her legs so that her legs were braced on the outside of his on the couch. “Mason I—”

  
He cut her off with another kiss, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. When she drew back to breathe, Kira gripped his hair in her hands to make him look her in the eye.

  
“I’m still not sleeping with you tonight.”

  
“I can live with that,” Mason growled, arousal filling his voice and making Kira shiver before she dove in to kiss him once more.

  
It was over an hour later that Kayla looked up to see that the credits of the movie were playing and she let out a despairing groan.

  
“Mason, we missed the entire movie! I really wanted to show you this one.”

  
He lay a kiss to her collar bone.

  
“We’ll just have to give it another shot tomorrow night sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mason is an oblivious man and I love him. I try not to get too ahead of the series with these oneshots for Wayhaven Week, but my heart couldn't help opening up the line of dialogue a little more. Once again, hope you continue to be on the lookout for further stories this week!


End file.
